Pavo (GranCrux)
Pavo '''otherwise known as '''The Peacock '''is a Silver Key Celestial Spirit who's key is in possession of Kyon Lerscence, a mage of Nirvana's Peace. Pavo is one of Kyon's lesser used spirits although she is rather useful in tight situations. Pavo uses Enchantment as her main form of magic being a cleric of sorts, buffing her allies power and defense when needed. '''Appearance Pavo takes the form of a rather attractive young lady possessing black hair and a pair of dark purple eyes. She has a rather regal appearance, dressed in royal jewelry in the form of bracelets, necklaces, earrings and crown. Fitting her theme of being a peacock, all of Pavo's outfit has a peacock theme to it. Pavo's crown has a protrusion that appears exactly like a peacock's tail alongside her earrings in which have a design similar to the "eye" of a peacocks tail, including the front of her crown. Personality Pavo is known to be sassy, always going back and forth with Kyon upon being summoned. Pavo is also known to throw insults at random times merely commenting on what she sees. She also despises engaging in physical combat or making physical contact in general, rather preferring to stand back and help her comrades do as much as they can before going down. Pavo never tries to hide her intentions or what she feels, known for showing her true colors at every moment. She is also a confident spirit atop of being cocky in a way, assuming she is and always will be the best Enchantment user known to Earth Land and beyond. She may also be spoiled to a degree, always having her eyes on something that she wants and will throw numerous tantrums if she doesn't get it until she inevitably forgets about it a few days later. History Not much is known of Pavo's history, except that she, in some point and time, signed a contract with Kyon Lerscence. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Enchantment: 'Enchantment is an that allows the user to bind their magic to a person or thing. Pavo uses this magic to boost her allies power, natural and magical alike, to further increase their battle performance. Pavo is exceptionally skilled at this magic, capable of pulling off some of the most power and useful of enchantments. * '''Deus Magia: '''A basic enchantment, Pavo first chants "''Magic ascend" ''after doing so, she temporarily increases the magic power of a singular target by a significant amount. ** '''Pentium Deus Magia: '''An enhanced version of '''Deus Magia, '''Pavo chants "''Magia enhance, ascend once more" ''Pavo must have '''Deus Magia '''already active at the time, this spell increases one's magic power on a larger scale compared to it's weaker version. *** '''Duo Pentium Deus Magia: '''Instead of enhancing a singular person's magic power, Pavo can enhance the magic power of 2 targets maximum. * '''Deus Gladium: '''A basic enchantment, Pavo first chants "''Triumphant Power" after doing so, she temporarily increases the damage output of a singular target by a significant amount. ** '''Pentium Deus Gladius: '''An enhanced version of '''Deus Gladium, '''Pavo chants "''Gladium enhance, triumph once more" ''Pavo must first have '''Deus Gladium '''active, this spell increases one's magic power on a larger scale than it's weaker version. *** '''Duo Pentium Deus Gladius: '''Instead of enhancing a singular person's damage output, Pavo can enhance the output of 2 targets maximum. * '''Deus Obex: '''A basic enchantment, Pavo first chants "''Barrier of Faith" ''after doing so, she temporarily increases the amount of damage and pain a singular target can withstand by a significant amount. ** '''Pentium Deus Obex: '''An enhanced version of '''Deus Obex, Pavo chants "Obex enhance, shield my faith once more" ''Pavo must first have '''Deus Obex '''active at the time, this spell increases one's defensive capabilities on a larger scale than it's weaker version. *** '''Duo Pentium Deus Obex: ' Instead of enhancing a singular target's defensive capabilities, Pavo can increase the defensive capabilities of 2 targets maximum. * Minus Deus Magia: '''An advanced enchantment, Pavo first chants "''Magic descend" ''after doing so, she temporarily decreases the magic power of a singular target by a significant amount. * '''Deus Zero: '''An advanced enchantment, Pavo can use this enchant to extract magic or enchantments from her target. If another enchantment user were to use this spell, Pavo would be able to cancel it out with this spell as well. '''Colossal Magic Power: '''Pavo has colossal amounts of magic power, capable of using some extremely advanced enchantments without much magic withdrawl. '''Immortality: '''Being a Celestial Spirit, Pavo is basically immortal. However if forced to stay in the human world for too long, she'd cease to exist. '''Trivia All of Pavo's enchantments are latin for their effects, with God being infront of it. Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Silver Key Category:Enchantment User Category:Enchanter